


沙发

by bw_27_21



Category: brightwin - Fandom
Genre: BrightWin, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bw_27_21/pseuds/bw_27_21
Summary: 灵感来源：2020.11.22 Win在Bright家发的igs
Kudos: 12





	沙发

布莱特和林赢之间有很多事情都是与沙发有关，你们看到过的，还有不能看到的。

说来也奇怪，布莱特对于沙发的品味和要求也是相当的独特，原来公寓太小，为了直播购入的沙发因为空间的关系也只能勉强选择一个相对简单的双人沙发，他和林赢会坐在上面打电动，听着歌聊天，即使分坐在两头，肌肤还是避免不了无意识的相碰，膝盖偶尔交互之间是无限的暧昧。现如今布莱特换了新的公寓，那张见证了两人情感之路的沙发也被安置在几乎无人光顾的客房，取而代之的是一张长且宽敞的沙发，‘坐垫可以拆卸，能够有效增加使用空间’导购员如是说，于是布莱特几乎毫不犹豫的定下了它。米白色的皮质沙发就这样横在了客厅最中间的位置，不仅布莱特很喜欢，林赢也很喜欢。而此时的两人尽管沙发的长度已经充分足够，无论坐在哪里都会紧贴在一起，或是布莱特躺在林赢腿上心不在焉的看电视，或是林赢窝在布莱特怀里仰头接吻，抑或是在上面做爱。  
你们一定不懂在沙发上做爱的乐趣，布莱特心想。  
林赢是台上人前放的开，台下夫前会害羞的类型，这点布莱特深知，两人大部分时候还是会选择回到卧室亲密，绝对私密的环境，拉紧的窗帘，昏暗的环境，林赢一点点在自己身下舒展躯体的模样固然美好，但是在客厅的沙发上完全是另一种感觉。在较为空旷的开放空间，有时白日宣淫，有时夜半歌声，电视机铺展开的或明或暗的灯光下，虽然抱怨但也不会真正拒绝他的林赢，小心翼翼的迎合又害羞的不敢多做回应是另一种别样的性感，和宽敞的床铺有所不同，在有限的面积里，两人的肢体只能无限的靠近，没有其他的退路。偶尔一次体验过它的奥妙后，布莱特对此乐此不疲。  
两天的行程结束后，布莱特邀请几个好友在家里简单的开了一个事后趴，林赢自然也是要来的。DJ音乐在房子里轰轰作响，酒过三巡，布莱特一手拉着林赢一手端着酒杯和朋友三言两语的聊天，林赢傻呵呵的抱着杯子坐在沙发上点头应和，布莱特看着他眼神微微迷离的在自己和朋友之间游走，越过嘈杂的音乐贴着他的面颊低声耳语“是不是喝多了？”  
“没有啊。”林赢摇头。  
那就是喝多了。  
于是布莱特开始清场，先是叫停了吵闹的音乐，房间瞬间安静了下来，打开了明晃晃的大灯，朋友们收到暗示接二连三的起身准备离开，布莱特站在门口一个个告别相送。  
“林赢你怎么回去啊？”不知道哪个没有眼力见的突然来了这么一句。  
“他有点醉了，今天住我家。”  
“哦咦~”朋友们起哄的起哄，奸笑的奸笑，布莱特有点害羞，用拳头警告。  
“拜拜~”被调笑的另一位主人公还置身事外的坐在沙发上，带着官方的笑和他们招手再见。  
终于最后一个朋友也穿上鞋离开，布莱特看他进了电梯‘砰’的一甩手，大门紧紧的关上，走回沙发的路上随手关掉了那盏晃眼的大灯，留下墙角的氛围灯继续工作。  
“他们都走啦？”林赢说着又抿了一小口酒。  
“嗯，你也别喝了。”蹲在林赢面前抽出他手里的酒杯放在了茶几上。  
“你也太小瞧我了。”林赢的手臂环上了布莱特的脖子“不会真的以为我醉了吧？”  
明明一副微醺的样子却还在逞强，下次还是给他喝啤酒吧。布莱特坐上了沙发，林赢立刻就倚了过来挤进他怀里，小猫一样蹭着他找到舒适的角度。  
“困了吗？”布莱特拉起他骨骼纤细的手，一根一根手指都细致的放在手心里揉搓。  
“没。”林赢摇头时蹭在他脖子的发丝扰的他心痒。  
“真的没？”布莱特抬起林赢的下巴在他迷蒙的双眼里寻找破绽，没想到自己先失了方向。

轻吻不过两下就将人压在了沙发上舌头也完全探了进去，林赢的口腔完全没有刚饮过酒的苦涩，一如既往的甜腻包裹在布莱特的舌尖通过味蕾刺激大脑加深这个热吻，两人的身体越靠越近，林赢也环着布莱特的肩将他往自己的方向拉。口腔里细微的水声混合着暧昧的喘息将室内的温度陡然提升，布莱特的手毫不犹豫的顺着有些松弛的裤腰探了进去，直中要害的揉捏在林赢的意料之外，舒适的手法和恰好的力道勾着心底的欲望扶摇直上，体现在和布莱特纠缠的舌尖微微用力，唾液沾满了下巴也不管不顾。  
在布莱特节奏不急不缓的抚摸之下林赢的阴茎一点点变得坚硬，但在手心里的跳动还有些矜持，吻沿着脖颈依次向下隔着T恤在胸膛落下，林赢最近的健身颇有成效，前一阵因为刻意减肥而丧失了形状的胸肌因为规律的训练又重新恢复了线条，此刻正微微挺起，将已经微微胀起的乳尖送到了布莱特的面前，到了嘴边的美味他自然没有理由拒绝。隔着布料将凸起的小点卷吃进嘴里，因为有了阻隔，需要比平常更多的技巧和力道才能将可爱的小东西准确捕捉，叼在牙尖用舌头打湿衣服再深入到小巧的果实，研磨着使它变得更加肿胀，然后用舌头轻轻卷起，因为有了衣物的保护，布莱特觉得用点力气去欺负也没什么大问题，没想到还是将敏感的人弄疼了。  
“疼死了，你轻点！”喝醉了的人果然脾气不好。  
“好好好。”布莱特不敢招惹，赶紧在已经完全湿透的布料上弥补性的亲上几口，看着满脸埋怨的林赢去调戏他“怎么这么娇气啊，我们弟弟。”  
林赢又气又羞，喘着粗气半天没想出怼回去的话，可爱的鼻翼上下煽动，布莱特在把握林赢脾气这一方面很有造诣，话锋一转就把人安抚了个七七八八“不过哥哥最喜欢了。”  
布莱特觉得林赢的可爱是一种超脱性别的，难以形容的状态，不娇柔做作也不流于表面，是一种与生俱来的天性，从骨子里透露出来，在举手投足之间将他吸引，正如现在这样。昏暗的灯光下，微皱眉头的样子明明很性感，但是拍在他肩上的手和抱怨的声音都可爱的要死。  
布莱特撑着手臂与他平视，拨开他的刘海，一个接一个的吻落在他的额头，双颊，鼻尖和嘴唇，林赢扭着脸躲避，咯咯咯的爽朗笑声回荡在房间，布莱特捏住了林赢乱动的脸，问“喜欢吗？”  
“嗯~”林赢摇头否定。  
“再给你一个机会。”布莱特在他唇上啄了一下。  
“不喜欢。”依旧嘴硬。  
“真的？”布莱特咬着林赢的下唇轻轻磨蹭。  
“喜…喜欢。”嘴唇被咬的发麻，林赢口齿不清的求饶。  
布莱特深深地看着他的眼睛“我也喜欢你。”趁机偷换概念。  
再次相吻的两人比之前更加激动，无需多余的试探和等待，舌尖交融之间是满满的情动，布莱特将林赢的衣服推至胸口，热辣的吻没有间隙的一个个落下，刚刚还满是吵闹轰趴的音乐的房间现在只能听得到两人愈加粗重的喘息。而布莱特一手扶着林赢性感的腰线摩挲，另一只手在不知什么时候被脱掉裤子的双腿间再次掀起波澜，林赢被布莱特的上下其手搞得晕晕乎乎，手指在布莱特独特的发色间游走穿梭，将他梳的整齐的发丝揉的凌乱，无暇顾及他还躺在这张沙发上，而落地窗的窗帘还没有拉上。  
意乱情迷之中布莱特伸手够到了茶几上吃了一半的用来庆祝的奶油蛋糕，挖了一坨奶油在指尖，抬起了林赢的一条腿架在沙发背上，一条盘在自己的腰间，润滑绵密的奶油被一点点推进林赢的体内，刚开始的时候效果并不理想，干涩的穴口一时无法得到充足的滋润，推进的动作不算顺畅，加之林赢一直呱呱的叫着痛，布莱特不敢硬来，用带有抚慰意味的吻去稳定林赢的情绪，两根手指艰难的抽插着，又是几分钟过去，括约肌好不容易在他的努力下松动了一些却再难吞进去第三根，布莱特只好又起身挖了更多的奶油回来，放在另一只手的手心备用，林赢这下看清了用来润滑的东西，瞬间像煮熟的虾子一样从头红到脚，窘迫的大喊。  
“布莱特你是不是疯了！”  
“将就一下，硬进去你受不了。”然后哄小孩似的在他的脸蛋两侧留下两个潦草的吻又去开发属于他的秘境。林赢微微抬头就能看到布莱特的分身高高翘起捧着一手奶油往他身下探的场景，羞愧万分的立刻躺平了身子用胳膊蒙住眼睛选择眼不见为净。  
可是在体内肆意翻搅的手指确是相当真实的，布莱特的体温将奶油融化开来，林赢甚至能感受到液体滑过的痕迹，将他最后的理智灼烧殆尽，他以后，嗯…不是，近一段时间不会再吃任何奶油制品了，他发誓。  
布莱特对于如何有效开发林赢身体一事颇有建树，他们在各种奇怪的地方做过，用过各种东西做润滑，布莱特懂得重要的不是材质而是时间。林赢的身体仿佛有一种魔力，一种只能被他发现的，为他展开的美妙能力，只需要他用足够的耐心和指尖细心的探索就能让他如花绽放。林赢的内壁柔软又温热，嫩嫩的肠壁裹着他的手指悉心照顾，一如这里包含他的欲望的时候。在这个他再熟悉不过的温暖巢穴里大肆探索，他甚至觉得自己记得这里的温度和形状和每一处的褶皱。  
布莱特修长的手指在其中四处抚摸，侵入每一个隐秘的角落，用圆滑的指尖略过肉糜般的内壁，动作轻柔。林赢对此一直很受用，口中骂骂咧咧的抱怨逐渐被舒服的嘤咛所替代，原本遮在眼睛上的手臂此刻已经紧紧的抓住了沙发背，后穴也已经被自身的肠液和融化的奶油滋润的通透，布莱特知道时机已经成熟，俯下身去亲吻他的耳后，光滑的身体紧紧贴着林赢的，妙不可言的触感让他的汗毛根根竖起，布莱特顺着手掌在他躯体的抚摸一点点直起身子，用掌纹仔细感受林赢的每一寸肌肤，形状漂亮的胸肌，粉嫩的可爱果实，随着呼吸起伏的肋骨，最后停留在线条优美的小腹。  
布莱特扶着分身进入的时候惹得林赢不满的哼哼“唔…你慢点。”他实在不懂为什么刚刚还能耐着性子的人总会在真的提枪上阵的时候每次急得像是一个毛头小子，不管不顾的将自己粗长的性器直直往里塞，林赢尽可能的深呼吸配合着他的动作，被过分开发的括约肌变得极度敏感，撑开的每一处褶皱都在向他传递着情欲来袭的信息，林赢抓着布莱特的手，将难耐的情绪分他一半。两人不约而同的秉着呼吸等待着分身全部埋入的瞬间带他们进入新的情欲高点。  
坚硬的卵蛋般大的龟头勇猛的冲来席卷而来的软肉，重新用阴茎描绘手指曾细致照顾过的每一寸嫩肉，林赢的身体因为他的侵入而微微发抖，布莱特见状将人搂在怀里，捧着林赢肌肉结实的桃臀，缓缓的抽动已经完全埋入的分身，抓紧了他的腰，身下的动作开始微微发力，林赢的呻吟随之逐渐拔高。  
“嗯…嗯啊！嗯…”可爱的哼唧声音配合布莱特的动作，一下下的混合着灼热的呼吸从口腔中倾泻而出，缓慢的挺进和林赢急促的喘息形成强烈的对比，蜷缩在布莱特的怀里轻轻位移，嘴唇努力寻找着布莱特的想和他亲吻。  
布莱特紧紧抱着林赢的脑袋欣然接受他的索吻，含着他的双唇来回吮吸，用无言的方式抚慰着沦陷在情欲之中的人，身下的动作却已经开始了大刀阔斧的挺进，他将林赢的头发用手掌抱住，露出光洁圆滑的额头，将自己的额头抵在上面粗重的呼吸喷洒下来，林赢被灼热的气息伤了皮肤，脸颊又生生红了一个度。抽插的频率伴随欲望的攀升越发狠急，两人的身躯紧贴在一起摩擦，林赢的腰难以承受布莱特不停压下来力量，微微扭动的反抗完全被布莱特忽视，胯骨带动臀部的挺动没有一丝停歇，林赢原本搭在沙发靠背上的腿也慢慢沉了下来，卡在布莱特的大腿上限制了他的动作，于是布莱特没有一丝犹豫的拽下了手边的沙发靠垫随手扔到了地上，又一气呵成的将林赢的腿重新固定在靠背上，整套动作完成的潇洒漂亮，丝毫不影响身下的活塞运动。  
在敏感点上精准反复的打压彻底榨出了林赢最后一点精力，他昂着头没有章法摇摆，在欲望和快感的波涛里无法靠岸，呼吸也变得吃力。  
“不行，不行了…”林赢微弱的呼救“哼…我的腰…”他讨厌这个姿势。  
“马上就好了，再坚持一下。”布莱特又在哄骗了。  
林赢翻了个白眼，以前不知道被这披着羊皮的温柔声音骗了多少次，他才不信，可是看看现在的状况又不能一脚把他踹下去，只好自己受着。  
好在布莱特还算有良心，握着他早已胀痛的分身在手掌里怜爱，一直无处宣泄的欲望终于在布莱特的手掌之间得以延伸，林赢舒展了眉头，用动情的呻吟鼓励布莱特的动作，富有技巧的挑逗惹得林赢没过一阵就媚叫连连忘了腰上的痛。  
布莱特抓紧机会，将姿势改为半跪着有助发力，双手握紧林赢的细腰为最后的冲刺做好准备，毫无间隙的抽动使得囊袋撞击在林赢臀部的啪啪声不绝于耳，林赢找不到借力点，只好双手紧紧抠着沙发的边缘以防被猛烈的冲撞力给顶出去，裸露的背部摩擦在皮料上，多少有些疼，林赢暗自祈求着这场折磨的情事可以早点结束。  
“唔…帮我一下。”林赢壮着胆子抓起布莱特的手放在了自己已经肿胀不堪的下体上。布莱特识趣的用拇指轻轻抚慰吞吐着丝丝白液的龟头，也就两个回个的功夫就引出了林赢喷薄的欲望，刚刚释放的林赢再脆弱不过，布莱特一边吻着他安抚情绪，一边在最后的关头努力探向他的体内更深处。  
林赢整个手臂攀在他背上，面前是布莱特通红的耳尖，仿佛为满身的难耐找到了抒发口，张嘴将滚烫的耳朵咬在嘴里。这是布莱特第一次被林赢这样对待，他从来不知道自己的耳朵竟是如此的敏感，尽管吃痛，但还是在林赢湿润的口腔中失了关守，精液一股一股的冲入林赢的体内。

第二天一早布莱特先醒来，轻轻吻着还在熟睡的爱人，把关了一晚上“禁闭”的ame放出来喂食，可这小家伙只是匆匆撇了一眼猫罐头径直走向了卧室，不一会儿里面就传开了林赢的怒吼“布莱特，你昨天又在沙发上做！”刚准备去解释，林赢中气十足的声音又传了出来“你还不戴套！！”

-完-


End file.
